A sweet Melody
by chloemcg
Summary: A few years after Poppy befriends the bergens and becomes queen of the trolls, she marries Branch and the two are about to have a baby. What happens when Branch, still fitting into his new role of king, become anxious about fatherhood and fears about the future? Can Poppy and Branch get through such anxious times and will the birth of their baby ease those fears?
1. Part 1: Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the Dreamworks movie, Trolls, since they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A sweet Melody.**

* * *

 _It was a dark moonlit evening in the village of the trolls and everything appeared as peaceful had it always been. It had been three short years since the trolls had become steadfast friends with the Bergens and everything was brilliant and everyone was happy -especially after the newly-crowned queen Poppy had married the former grump of a troll, Branch, whom was taking some time adjusting to his new role as King. Things had become even better when it was announced that a new prince or princess was on the way!_

 _But it appeared that things decided to take a sudden downward spiral in catastrophe._

 _A huge and vicious monster had begun a huge rampage and things got worse when it was discovered that it had a hunger for trolls -just like the Bergens used to before Poppy had convinced them that there were other methods to achieve joy and happiness- and it had started chasing a small group consisting of Branch, Biggie and Mr Dinkles, and Cooper._

 _They all made a mad dash towards the troll village with the huge monster right behind them, the giant footsteps drumming against the grass and causing the very earth beneath the tiny creatures to shake violently, and they couldn't help but be very frightened by this whole situation. The small group of three (and a half, if you count Mr Dinkles) knew that they had to get to the troll village and warn everyone even if they were aware that the monster was right behind them._

 _They were hoping that they would have outrun him by this point but clearly that hadn't been possible since they were not as agile and swift as their pursuer was._

 _"G-Guys!" Branch panted heavily, still running as fast as his legs could carry him, adrenaline swimming through his pulsating veins and giving him an extra burst of agility. "We gotta warn the others in the village! We need to-"_

 _The blue troll never got to finish his sentence and he almost stopped from both shock and fear when he took notice that everybody whom had been running alongside him a second ago had vanished without a trace. His heart leapt into his throat and he could feel something inside him stir._

 _His ear twitched, however, when his ears caught a distant sound. He had to strain his ears to be able to catch it but it appeared that the sounds were someone calling for him. Pushing aside his confusion as to where his disappearing friends had gone off to for the time being, Branch carried on running with the beast right behind him._

 _When he kept running, he saw the troll village in his sights and that brought to him a tiny sliver of relief that would've been even bigger were it not for the huge monster chasing him. He couldn't help but think to himself as he tried his best not to trip or do anything that would end up with the beast tailing him to catch him._

 _"I have to keep running, and I have to find Poppy and make sure she's okay...!"_

 _But he had no other choice but to slow his steps when he noticed that the once vibrant village that he'd grown up in were now shambles. Homes were in ruins, pods were destroyed, some surviving trolls were hiding away in some camouflage amongst some foliage and certain patches of grass were on fire -he had no idea how that was even possible!_

 _He looked around with his world beginning to slow down with his mind suddenly racing and his breaths becoming sharp and quick as he started to hyperventilate due to how frightening this all was. He was struck with the horrifying realisation that there were more monsters yet there was even worse to come._

 _"Branch!"_

 _Poppy cried out, struggling as a giant hand picked her up and squeezed her waist tightly to prevent her from escaping. She tried her hardest to free herself from the insanely tight grip that the monster had on her small body and she even resorted to trying to pry open the fingers that locked her in the tight grip she was trapped in._

 _Branch gasped in horror as he skidded to an abrupt halt, his heels screeching across the grass as they dug in to give him a bit more momentum._

 _This scenario reminded him of when his beloved grandmother had been taken away and eaten by the evil Bergen chief, his eyes stuck wide open and he started to realise that if he didn't do something now then Poppy would die in the same way._

 _He whirled himself around to face the direction of Poppy and he'd hardly wasted another second before he thrown his head back and then proceeded to throw it forwards and this made his dark blue hair extend greatly as it stretched up towards Poppy, whom had done the same thing, and both the King and queens pink and blue hair coiled around each other as they each pulled on one another in a desperate bid not to be separated._

 _"P-Poppy! Hold on!" He cried, his eyes watering as he squinted them due to the effort and strain of his troll hair. He started to panic when he felt Poppy's hair start unraveling from its tight coil around his and he sucked in a deep hiss of a breath through clenched teeth while he continued to try and fight the powerful force that was trying to literally pull the couple apart._

 _The monster pulled and pulled, making Branch start to seriously panic._

 _He was going to lose her...!_

 _Poppy let out a shrill scream as the monster opened its mouth wide and time seemed to slow down as Branch watched his wife inch closer and closer to being shoved in the huge mouth filled with big sharp teeth. The pink troll cried as she closed her eyes just as the monster was a nanosecond away from shoving her inside of its mouth and down its throat._

 _Branch felt incredibly useless as he was restrained by some invisible force, unable to even try and rescue his beloved Poppy. Tears started to leak out from his stinging eyeballs and then trail down his glittery cheeks as he watched helplessly while Poppy cried and screamed for him to rescue her._

 _"SAVE ME BRANCH, PLEASE!"_

 _Then, within an instant, she was gone..._

* * *

"NO!"

Branch gasped as he bolted upright into an abrupt sitting up position, grabbing the edge of his blanket with his eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his breathing was quick and frantic as he quickly surveyed his surroundings.

It seemed that he was in his bedroom, it was quite dark due to how late it was, and he found that he could barely make out the silhouettes of the furniture that decorated the room such as the wardrobe and a few other things that made the bedroom an actual bedroom.

Branch gave a deep sigh of relief and used the back of his hand to wipe away a sheen of sweat that stuck to his brow.

"Phew...just a bad dream."

His droopy ears perked slightly when he heard soft snores and he looked down towards his left to find the queen of trolls, and his wife, Poppy, still lying in bed with the blankets pulled over most of her body and leaving her head poking out from the moss-made quilts, as well as her fine fluffs of pink hair. She seemed so peaceful as she lay on her side with her eyes closed, she seemed completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Branch could only exhume a huge sigh with relief that Poppy was alright, he placed his hand over his own chest and clasped the area where his heart was. He could feel it drumming hard beneath the palm of his hand and he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down after the whole ordeal. He'd been having nightmares similar to the ones he'd just had for quite some time and they had been getting more and more frequent and rather terrifying as time wore on.

The King of the trolls let go of his chest and then he started to look down at his own blanketed lap in deep thought. He knew that he should've been used to this by now since he's had many nightmares like these just not as intense and realistic yet this dream in particular really rattled him. He didn't like being plagued like this, and he knew going back to sleep wasn't an option...not anymore.

He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, there was something that he had a feeling would make him feel better yet he didn't want to risk waking Poppy.

Branch carefully climbed out of bed, stood up as he tried to blink the fatigue away, and then he quietly crept along with his footsteps wading against the moss that made up which made up the bedroom carpet, he couldn't help but notice the way that the moss squished beneath his feet and occasionally form footprints. He slowly approached the door and gave it a slight nudge with his elbow in an attempt to open the door as quietly as possible to try and avoid any unwanted problems to arise.

Upon making his quiet exit, the blue troll quickly found himself in the winding hallways of the survival bunker which had been decorated with far more colour ever since Poppy moved in with him; it didn't take him too long until he, despite almost looking through pitch black darkness, found the elevator and started to ride it up towards the surface. He popped out from the bunker door that had been made in the ground and he hoisted himself on to the surface.

After hauling himself out of the underground bunker, he started to meander down a short dirt pathway that led to a small pod that wasn't very far from the bunker at all but just seeing it made Branch's heart swell with joy.

It took only three minutes until he found the opening to the pod and he entered through it. He pressed his the tip of his thumb against a chubby firefly-like insect that stuck to the wall beside the entrance to the nursery pod and the whole pod lit up.

It was within an instant that the King beheld the brand new bedroom.

The floors were made from blue cotton and the walls had been painted a red/pink colour, a cradle had been erected to stand in the back of the room as well as a small wardrobe and a small extra tables that had been jammed in the corners of the room. In the middle of the room, hanging down from the ceiling in the middle, was a very well and carefully-crafted mobile with tiny wooden figurines and plants that were tied to it.

In the centre of the room stood a small fluffy flower that looked like it was abloom.

Instead of regular petals, however, there were a bunch of fuzzy peels that were wrapped up tight -the fluffy flower had small yellow petals mixed in with violet, it's stem was a delicate pale blue. Something inside of the blossoming flower was letting off a gentle glow, signifying that there was the growing baby troll inside.

Branch's and Poppy's youngling...

Branch walked up to the fuzzy flower and placed a gentle hand upon the integument,feeling the tiny pulse of the unborn troll growing inside drum steadily against his palm. He closed his eyes and took in the calming sensations of the gentle beating of his son/daughter's heartbeat and he couldn't help but smile warmly as he finally felt himself settle down a bit after having such a dreadful nightmare.

He couldn't help but feel deeply relaxed whenever he'd come here to spend quality time with the flower that contained his child, he found it therapeutic.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Branch almost felt his heart jump from his chest when he heard the voice.

His eyes snapped wide open and he scrambled around frantically to find the source of that voice that broke him from his reverie. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he saw the familiar face of his wife stood by the entrance with a tired smile pulling the corners of her lips upwards, but the azure blue troll also couldn't help but feel surprised that the hyperactively positive queen of the trolls was even awake to begin with.

"P-Poppy," Branch's eyes were wide and his ears were perked, "I thought you were still asleep?"

Poppy shook her head, a playful glint in her purple irises. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue and she couldn't help but smirk in a teasing manner as she placed her hands on her hips since she may have been tired but that didn't mean that she couldn't be playful with her dearly beloved now and then.

"Oh, I was until I heard you scream. Then I felt you leave my side and then heard a certain someone creeping out of the bedroom."

Branch couldn't help but blush slightly whilst feeling a bit sheepish and guilty for awakening Poppy over something as petty as a nightmare. He'd been having nightmares similar to the ones he'd just had for quite some time and they had been getting more and more frequent and rather terrifying as time wore on. He knew that he shouldn't lie to his wife but he didn't want her to worry about him, and so he decided to tell a slight fib.

The blue troll put on the best fake smile he could and softened his eyes at Poppy as he patted her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"I'm sorry about waking you up but it's nothing to worry about, Pops, really..."

Poppy didn't seem the least convinced, though. She simply settled herself down as she sat on the ground and stared Branch deep in the eyes -she gave him the most adorable and irresistible look she could muster yet her eyebrows had become stiff and seemed to flatten, her voice took on a surprisingly authoritative yet soft tone.

"Branch...did you have another nightmare?"

If the blue troll were sipping water then he most certainly would have done a spit take. His thoughts were going completely haywire. How did she know? And what did she mean by "another"? Did she actually know about all the other previous nightmares, and if she did, how in the world was she able to figure that out?! He stammered and fumbled desperately to come up with a comeback or an appropriate response that would hopefully get her off of his back about it.

But he knew that it was pointless now that she figured him out.

It was time to face the music.

Hanging his head in defeat, Branch admitted to the truth.

"...Y-Yeah..."

Poppy frowned with genuine sincerity leaking into her tone as she gently demanded, "And why did you try hiding it from me? What're these nightmares about?"

"I just..." He trailed off for a second, his face scrunching up in tight frustration as he curled his fingers inwards to make a tight fist out of his right hand and then proceeded to thump the ground with it as he admitted to Poppy about his fears, trying not to burst into a huge crying fit but failing miserably as the tears escaped from his eyeballs and started rolling down his cheeks.

"I just get so scared that I'll lose you and our child, I get scared all the time that something big will come and take you away from me and, and, and...!"

Poppy shushed Branch, silencing him, and she got a good look at his face. He looked so tortured and almost broken and seeing him in such a state was enough to almost make her cry herself -she had never seen her husband look so frightened before and seeing him this way was just enough to make her heart break for him.

She hardly hesitated as she leaned forwards and locked her lips with his, kissing him passionately and affectionately. Branch had been caught off guard by the sudden kiss but he didn't dare pull away and simply returned it as he closed his eyes and let himself drown in the complete and utter bliss he felt each and every time his beautiful queen kissed him like this.

Even though it wasn't officially "hug time", Poppy couldn't help but furl her arms around him as she gave him a tight hug in order to soothe the hurt he must have been feeling and it was after she parted her lips from Branch's that Poppy held his cheek in her hand and they both stared each other directly in the eye -comforting purple meeting terrified icy blue- and then she smiled softly at him as she spoke to him in a quietly calming voice.

"Aw, Branch. You don't have to be frightened. I promise that I'm not going anywhere..." She leaned in and nuzzled his cheek with her nose affectionately, feeling the damp streaks where his tears previously fell from. "...At least not without you."

Poppy smiled as she positioned herself, settling herself so she was sitting adjacent to the flower and beside her husband, and she closed her eyes. She reached up and adjusted the crown over her messy head of hair and was silent for several moments as she started to readjust her position slightly and she wound up resting her head lightly against the bulb of the blooming flower where the unborn prince or princess of the trolls grew.

Branch (meanwhile) just blinked in mild confusion.

What was she doing?

Eyes still closed, Poppy continued to smile softly and she started to hum in a low tone voice that sounded hushed and soothing. It was a pretty little melody that she seemed to make up on the spot but it still sounded quite lovely somehow and it was so enchanting that if anyone were in a two mile radius it probably would have lulled even them into a nice deep sleep.

Branch felt his frowning mouth twitch into a gentle smile, and he couldn't help but find himself bobbing his head a tiny bit in response to the came-up-with-on-the-spot song that Poppy invented and he decided to mimic her actions by he resting his own head against the flower and he started to hum right along with her, his voice harmonising beautifully with Poppy's as they both sang.

As they both rested their heads against the troll flower, they never really noticed that they each had their hands on the ground -a blue hand resting atop a pink hand. Branch and Poppy also felt the heartbeat within it slow down into a more relaxed pace and they also felt some sort of contentment wash over them.

They felt like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end of the first chapter of my very first trolls fanfic. I'm planning on this to have three chapters and I am planning on making a full story around this short one in the distant future and I'm hoping that you guys like this so far, I hope to update this soon.**

 **Btw, I purchased the Xmas special for this and I loved it. Highly recommend it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	2. Part 2: Blooming

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the Dreamworks movie, Trolls, since they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A sweet Melody.**

* * *

"It appears that you've got a very healthy baby troll growing in there, your majesties."

Dr. Plum Plimsy had been previously using her stethoscope to check on the heartbeat of the growing unborn life as she finished up her examination of the troll flower and smiled at the Royal couple as she informed them of the good news, then she started to pack away her equipment and stuffed them into her little nurses kit that was made from leaves. The doctor wore a very big smile on her face as she started to hear the King ask with what she could register as pure anxiety in his voice.

"A-And you're sure that nothing's wrong with it?" Branch asked, wringing his hands together in an anxious gesture.

The purple troll with green hair simply smiled at the anxious King and gave a confident nod of her head. She'd dealt with anxious parents plenty of times in her time as a physician and (given Branches' background filled with paranoia) she knew that she'd have to try and reassure him as much as he could.

"Positive, King Branch. I'm absolutely sure that it will come out as healthy as can be."

Branch was very slightly comforted by the physician troll's words. The royal blue troll felt his muscles sink and relax very slightly and he could feel his own racing heart slow down. He was relieved to hear that there was nothing wrong with his son/daughter thus far and he even withdrew a deep breath that he had no idea that he'd been holding in.

Poppy was more than happy to thank the doctor for her work as she stepped up to stand right beside her husband and she gave a grateful nod of her head in a nonverbal gesture of appreciation. She, like her husband, was relieved that the flower was in good health yet she also couldn't help but wonder whether or not she should give getting Branch outside for a bit a good go because she wanted to get a bit of sunshine.

Her grin dropped just a hint and she glanced over at Branch when he wasn't looking, a look of longing gleaming within her eyes. She knew how much time Branch would spend in the nursery pod and she was happy to see that he wanted to keep a sharp eye on it yet she also feared how unhealthy it was to spend so much time indoors.

Besides, she missed spending time walking in the sunshine with him...

A knowing smile spread across Dr. Plum's face, she noticed the queen's saddened look and she placed a reassuring hand on Poppy's shoulder. She suggested with a playful sisterly aura surrounding her, "You know...why don't you and King Branch go out and spend some time in the sunshine? I can keep an eye on things here."

Poppy sighed shakily.

It seemed that the doctor was very perceptive.

She still felt unsure about it despite how much she wanted it. Would Branch budge to this idea? Can she get him to agree with this? She might as well give it a try. It was when she glanced over to the doctor, noticing the nod of encouragement she gave, that reinforced her determination to get Branch off his backside and outside.

She narrowed her eyes and walked straight over to Branch, whom sat in a corner of the nursery pod. He had this bored look in his icy blue eyes as he appeared to have been so bored that he was seconds away from drifting off into a deep, deep sleep.

The queen of the trolls leaned down and seized a tight grip on Branch's arm, startling him into an alerted state of mild panic.

Branch's eyes went wide and his jaw went slack for a split second as he peered up rather drowsily into the renewed-with-determination-in-her-eyed wife. His heart almost jumped out of his chest because of how startling all of this was and he was sure that he would've died from a heart attack if he _wasn't_ married to _Poppy_.

"Branch!" Poppy exclaimed boldly and with a tone that suggested that she wasn't taking "no" as an answer in this arguement, "You've been sitting on your backside for too long and we gotta get some good ol' sunshine!"

Branch looked up at her reluctantly.

"But who'll keep an eye on the flower?"

Poppy gestured to Doctor Plum with a swift wave of her hand in response, "Dr. Plum will take care of things here. C'mon, dear! When was the last time you went out and sang a little song?"

"Well, we do need some fresh air...I guess it'll be okay as long as the doctor's here..."

Poppy was surprised.

That was much easier than she had expected!

She grabbed his hand and leapt to her own two feet, dragging Branch up to stand on his own two feet as well. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes determinedly and she puffed out her chest as she then stepped behind the azure blue troll and started to push and shove him towards the direction of the exit of the nursery pod.

"Come on!" She exclaimed to her very perplexed husband joyfully "Time for a little morning song!"

As the royal husband and wife left the scene, Dr. Plum waved after them with a jolly smile on her face. She was happy that Branch was getting out for some air because he really needed a little bit more than what he'd already been getting, and she didn't want to have the new king have to deal with illness due to this later down the road...But she couldn't help but notice something.

The troll flower was starting to glow a strange colour and it was really starting to pulsate, so much so that the fuzz was starting to stick up on end as if the air was filled with electricity.

Dr. Plum gasped in shock and surprise.

* * *

Due to being inside the pod for a prolonged period of time, the sunlight appeared more powerful than normal as Branch stepped outside. The blue troll could feel the powerful rays of sunbeams sting his eyeballs and cause his poor pupils to dilate in protest of being stung by such harsh beams.

He couldn't help but raise his arm and use it to try and shield his poor eyes whilst both Poppy and himself ventured outside of the pod.

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sunlight beaming down was nice and warm and the emerald grass was luscious and was slightly wet due to the fact that the day before was quite rainy, a couple blades of grass had a few lingering drops of rain on them and that created a sparkly/glittery effect on the grass to make it more pretty.

The atmosphere was as just as warm as the sun.

Whilst Branch was momentarily blinded, Poppy grabbed his hand and escorted him further out of the nursery pod and they both walked over towards the Troll village where several Trolls quickly noticed that not only was their King out and about and they couldn't help but become excitable while they ran towards their King and their queen.

Branch was only just letting his eyes adjust to the lighting and it appeared that the instant Poppy and Branch had even entered the village, they were bombarded with questions.

"Queen Poppy!"

"Your highnesses, when will the new prince or princess be born?"

"How's the baby doing?"

"Will it bloom soon?"

"Queen Poppy, the children miss you! When will you read to them again?"

"When are you going to tell us what you've named the baby?"

"How're you gonna juggle being King and queen with raising a little troll?"

"Queen Poppy, King Branch!"

"Over here, your highnesses!"

"No, over here!"

Branch frowned uncomfortably, feeling rather taken aback by all these questions being aimed and fired at both himself and his wife all at once. He was seriously regretting leaving the nursery pod now. He quickly looked over to Poppy and he noticed that she was smiling uncomfortably, signalling that she was feeling a little taken aback as well. How could either of them answer any of these questions if they were just being sling-shot at them.

Branch couldn't help but subconsciously hold Poppy close to him as though afraid that she'd float off and abandon him should he let go.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough!"

A loud, booming voice that was filled with authority silenced the curious trolls and they all turned to face the one whom silenced them, they all became thunderstruck when they saw former-King Peppy giving the lot of them each the same stern glare one would give when scolding a child for misbehaving; the trolls bowed respectfully to Peppy, feeling bad for overwhelming the couple with their many questions, and they watched while he strolled passed the lot of them and approached both Poppy and Branch with slow steps.

The elder troll's frizzy, gray-streaked-with-fuchsia-pink moustache almost concealed a smile that was gentle yet kind-hearted and his old yet wise eyes were like cinnamon swirls of warmth.

"Daddy!" Poppy hardly wasted another moment before she broke out of her husband's grasp and threw her arms around the former king and her father. She couldn't help but bask in the comforting heat that radiated from his very being that had made her feel safe since she had been a youngling.

Former-king Peppy exhaled through his nostrils as he savoured the feeling of holding his little girl in his arms. He, like his daughter, loved hugging her because it would always make him feel whole and like his mission in life was fulfilled; in fact he'd felt that he'd succeeded in life from the very first time he held Poppy in his arms on the day she blossomed from her troll flower. He gently stroked her dark pink hair with his fingers, combing the tufts of hair.

Branch could only stand there awkwardly, observing the exchange in silence as his wife hugged her father with a soft grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He had to wonder if he'd have the same sort of connection with his son/daughter one day?

It felt like an eternity flew by before Peppy and Poppy parted from their embrace and Poppy asked her father and the rest of the trolls with a certain sly glint shimmering inside her eyes, "So, everybody..." She trailed off for a moment before she continued, shouting so loud that her voice echoed throughout the whole valley, "...WHOSE READY TO SING THEIR HEART OUT!?"

Before anybody could even register what was happening, Poppy started to sing.

 _"Whoa oh oh oh,  
It's always a good time  
Whoa oh oh oh,  
It's always a good time..."_

She started off by singing in a sweet musical voice that glided softly through the atmosphere like a bird taking flight through the crisp air of Autumn. Her singing voice very nearly made her husband swoon as both she and Branch, leading the other trolls into a musical number, started to sway their hips in a dancing fashion.

Then Branch followed suit and sung the first verse with a rather relaxed smile making its way on to his face. He spun on the spot and then clicked his heels the instant he landed, kicking up grass and dirt as he did so, and landed perfectly on both feet.

 _"Woke up on the right side of the bed,  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight...  
'Cause it's always a good time."_

Poppy closed her eyes, leaned in and stole a kiss on the cheek from Branch whilst she took his left hand and started to twirl him on his feet enthusiastically. Her purple eyes were wide in their sockets yet her smile was so big that it was practically blinding to look at, seriously Poppy's whole face was dominated by the humongous smile on her face!

Branch could hardly hold back a lovestruck smile himself as he let himself be spun around as his dearly beloved led him whilst she took his hand in both her own two hands, he continued to sing.

 _"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care,  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere,  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight.  
'Cause it's always a good time!"_

Poppy, still holding Branch's left hand with both her hands, spun the both of them around and around. She started to sing beautifully as she took over from Branch with her whole aura radiating with more joy and optimism then she would have felt ever before.

 _"Good morning and good night...  
I wake up at twilight..."_

Branch and Poppy ceased spinning and sung in a harmonious duet, both their eyes closing as they both created such a romantic atmosphere which could've made every single heart in the area melt.

 _"It's gonna be alriiiight..."_

The blue and pink troll couple sang in harmony, each stood back-to-back of each other, and they both snapped their fingers simultaneously which then signalled Cooper, Biggie and Mr. Dinkles, Guy Diamond, the Fashion twins (Satin and Chenille) and Smidge to carry on from where the queen and king had left off -they bounced around joyfully as they sang as loud as they could.

 _"We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time!"_

The snack-pack carried on dancing and singing, almost unaware that every other troll in the village had started to sing and dance along with them and the new singers had even managed to sneak in a few hugs. The small group didn't seem to mind, however, and just went with the flow as they almost always do even though they were being led by their Royal monarchs when it came to synchronised choreography.

 _"Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
It's always a good time  
Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,"_

Branch and Poppy took each other's hands, Poppy's left hand clasping Branch's right, and they both lowered their heads and closed their eyes as they kicked up dirt with their dancing feet that clicked against the earth beneath them. They loved singing together and, even more, they adored each other so they were more then happy to do this rather than fret about other things.

 _"We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"_

Poppy twirled on her feet, reaching a hand up into her hair and pulling out her prized cowbell along with its beater stick. She used the stick to hit the gold acoustic instrument in time with the song that was being sung right now -the queen adored her cowbell since she had it for as long as she could remember and she always loved to make sweet music with it during these every-morning musicals.

She started to sing her solo verse as she narrowed her eyes in determination, stomped her left foot on the ground rhythmically, and hit her cowbell so hard that almost everybody could hear it.

 _"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again,  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM,  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight..."_

Poppy twirled the beating stick in her fingers, then catching it mid-spin while she looked at her surroundings quickly. She noticed that all the trolls were wearing determined smiles on their faces and some of them seemed to be in awe of her amazingly awesome yet beautiful singing voice, which made her heart swell to the size of a giant watermelon, and she saw her dear King stood next to her.

 _"'Cause it's always a good time..."_

Poppy looked to Branch and grinned adoringly at him as she let him take over the song, still beating her cowbell as hard as she could.

 _"Good morning and good night,  
I wake up at twilight,  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time!"_

Branch skipped forwards while he was doing some sort of a dance-like jog. His earlier fears were dismissed as he was now just focused on getting through this morning song because not only did he believe that he owed it to his subjects (being their King and all) but he also wanted to completely immerse himself in it to distract himself from certain things that had troubled him lately...like his nightmares, for example, since they had been driving him to distraction.

 _"Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
It's always a good time!  
Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"_

The rest of troll village joined in on their king's singing, almost all of them using their hair to stretch them and create multiple forms and other such stylish things to add some "pizazz" to this musical number of all that is awesome in the eyes of the trolls.

 _"Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
It's always a good time!  
Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"_

Branch stopped singing for a minute, smirked knowingly and outstretched his arm and pointed a dramatic finger over to the snack pack. He knew that the Snack pack would probably want a turn with the morning song and they were good friends with both him and with Poppy so he felt that they deserved some spotlight in the morning song.

 _"Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then."_

Cooper took a turn with the song, making it sound like more of a rap then an actual song but he didn't really care. The llama-like troll creature stomped his turquoise feet on the ground as he shook his pink, round, fluffy body and bobbed his head in time with the music.

 _"Doesn't matter where,  
It's always a good time there~"_

Biggie cradled Mr. Dinkles in his arms, the adorable little worm creature mewing contentedly, and deftly stomped both his rather big feet on the ground while he wagged his hips and grinned happily and then he shuffled Mr. Dinkles into his left forearm and started clapping his hands to the beat, his claps intermingling with Poppy's cowbell.

 _"Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time theeeen..."_

Guy Diamond sang this verse as he and everybody else in the troll village jumped high into the air, fists raised high as they all proceeded to make an exclamation in unison.

 _"ITS ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!"_

Everybody sung their hearts out, especially as they were being led by their King and queen, and they started to extend their hairstyles out into various celebratory shapes and designs -some of the trolls even using their own hair to elevate themselves into higher positions since they wanted to make their singing more projected then it was already.

Branch had grabbed on tight to Poppy, using his royal blue hair to pull her close to him, and it wrapped around her as he closed his eyes and lovingly kissed his wife's head as he nuzzled her, even scooping her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style, and spinning her around as they continued to sing their lungs out.

 _"Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
It's always a good time!  
Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"_

Branch, still holding Poppy in his arms, used his hair to reach to an offshoot that was quite high and he could feel it coil around the large side shoot that was so hide that it was mostly concealed from view. He pulled both himself and Poppy up into the air and only let his hair unwrap itself from the offshoot whence he was only halfway up -then he fell and conveniently fell right on top of a troll pyramid that formed beneath him.

Every troll was just finishing up the song with the last verse, all singing in harmony.

 _"Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
It's always a good time,  
Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."_

Everybody panted heavily as they remained in their finishing poses, recovering from their huge musical number.

Usually doing the morning song would leave just about everybody a bit tired due to how much they have been putting into their performances lately -everybody breathlessly yet slowly dismounted off of one another, their hairs retracting back to their normal state, yet it was as they were doing this that a sudden voice called out through the breeze and everyone in the whole village knew that this could only mean one thing and that one thing was so exciting that just thinking about it made them feel overjoyed.

It only took Branch and Poppy a split second to realise that it was the doctor calling for them, the couple quickly spun around and noticed that doctor had merely poked her head out from the nursery pod and was smiling excitedly from a distance.

This could only mean one thing and one thing alone.

Branch and Poppy turned to look at one another and they each gasped in unison -Poppy gasped delightedly whilst Branch gasped in stunned shock. Neither of them had quite expected this to happen, especially not right at this minute, and they almost didn't believe that this was happening...and yet it _was_ happening.

"King Branch, Queen Poppy," The doctor smiled excitedly and yelled to them, "it's time!"

* * *

 **A/N: Heres the end of chapter 2 of this 3-part-troll fanfic, and I'm already working on the last chapter which should be overflowing with fluffiness. I hope you guys are liking this so far.**

 **The song was "Good time" by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl city.**

 **PLEAAAAAASE review and fave.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	3. Part 3: A new life

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the Dreamworks movie, Trolls, since they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A sweet Melody.**

* * *

"King Branch, Queen Poppy," The doctor smiled excitedly and yelled to them, "it's time!"

Neither of the couple wasted another second before they both jerked themselves out from their stylish dance poses and they kicked their legs into high gear before they each started to make a mad and rather frantic dash towards the nursery pod without even thinking much about what else were to happen such as the morning song or even celebrating one of their many holidays, but then this was also a cause for celebration.

While they were still anxious about this, Poppy felt a huge amount of joy flow through her bloodstream and she almost felt like dying on the spot due to the purest form of excitement for this momentous occasion while Branch was still more on the worried spectrum then his wife was but he too felt this overwhelming sense of excitement that pumped through him.

Branch nor Poppy even thought once about stopping, not even for a second, as they quickly climbed up the vines and even the odd outcropping while they tried to get to the nursery pod as quickly as their feet could carry them because they each knew that something amazing was about to happen.

They were about to become parents.

The two trolls were fast as they -along with every other troll in the village- hastened to the nursery pod, the King and Queen hurried as they were determined to be the first ones to get there before the area was flocked by the curious yet excited troll villagers.

Branch and Poppy were feeling sick with both excitement and worry; they were about to become parents to a brand new little troll and they couldn't help but feel each of their tummies clench in nervousness as they followed the doctor inside the pod, pushed through the entrance to the big troll pod.

They were instantly confronted with the baby troll flower that was now glowing with a near-blinding radiance. This meant that it was about to be born.

Poppy could hardly control her excitement as a huge smile swept across her face when she grabbed on to Branch's hand and proceeded to drag him along behind her, squeezing his hand tightly as she done so for reassurance, and then they stood right in front of the blooming flower that contained the healthy infant troll inside of it. They were trying hard not to let their inner anxiety show on their faces. Neither of them could help but fret right now because they had no idea whether their child would be healthy or whether or not the child would have any problems that could affect it life-long.

Branch felt his heart freeze in his chest when the realisation of what was happening hit him. Was this really happening? Was his baby boy or girl about to be born? Right now he felt like he was about to really be sick...but in the best way possible! He couldn't help but cast a nervous glance over towards Dr. Plum, whom was getting ready to deliver the infant belonging to the Royal monarchs and she was frowning determinedly as she made the necessary preparations.

The fluffy flower pulsated softly against the air, the sharp glow still intense.

The second Dr. Plum had everything ready, she hurried over towards the back of the nursery pod and fetched a blanket to wrap up the new troll in from on top of a corner counter before she quickly ran back to the blooming fuzzy flower, racing passed the two worried yet excited parents-to-be as she did so.

The glow died down when she reached up and slowly started to peel away the furry petals to soon reveal that what rested in the very centre of the flower was a tiny ball of tufty fluff that came in vibrant shades of pink, blue and dark purple; it was only when the Doctor reached in and took the newborn into her arms that the ball of fuzz shook itself a bit and revealed its true form.

The teeny newborn had periwinkle blue skin (except for a pink patched area around its left eye) that had been adorned with glitter on its sparkly chubby cheeks, it had fuzzy violet purple hair that stuck upwards and the tiny troll had been blessed with huge pinkish eyes -which were barely opened, that it undoubtedly inherited from its mother.

A series of whimpers came from the newborn whom squirmed in the doctor's arms as she cradled the new baby in her arms as she walked slowly towards the new parents, wrapping the sobbing infant up in the blanket she'd grabbed a minute ago.

Branch and Poppy both wore equal expressions of awe and wonder as they saw their new son or daughter for the very first time, their eyes were huge and filled with an equal amount of tears, their mouthes were agape and their sights were very much trained on the now-crying infant troll.

Dr. Plum Plimsy carefully strolled over towards the two and handed the bundle straight to Poppy.

The pink queen troll rocked it back and forth as she held the sobbing infant in her arms, staring down at it with all the love she could muster in one look as she started singing a soothing lullaby to it, calming it down almost instantly, and she looked as though she was the happiest troll in the whole entire universe and given Poppy's normally upbeat and positive outlook on life...she probably was at this very moment. Her heart was swelling to the size of a grapefruit and she was taking to motherhood like a duck to water as she bounced the tiny troll up and down in her arms.

"Shhh...there, there, sweetie, mama's right here~"

As the doctor watched the heart-warming exchange, she spoke up whilst that same gentle grin she had been wearing had widened considerably so her teeth were showing, she found the exchange between the new mother and her child to have been so precious that she couldn't suppress a slight chuckle.

"I think I should tell you that the baby is a beautiful healthy little girl..."

Poppy hardly seemed to hear her as she was far too entranced with her new daughter. She spoke to the baby troll in a light, quiet tone of voice as she smiled widely, "Aw, look at you..." The queen crooned sweetly, readjusting the baby troll in her arms so she could lean down and press her own nose against the baby's. "Aren't you just beautiful?"

Branch, meanwhile, smiled warmly at the troll doctor and walked up to her and shook her hand in a grateful gesture with tears of his own filling up inside his pale blue eyes. Even though he still felt rather anxious about all the trials that were to come he knew that he and Poppy were more than capable and were up to the task...they had already been through a lot together as a couple, after all.

"Thanks a lot for this, Doctor Plum."

The doctor troll with the green hair and purple skin took Branch's hand into her own and shook it vigorously.

"It was my pleasure, King Branch,"

Dr. Plum started to make her exit as she quickly gathered up her bag, just like before, and she couldn't help but feel so glad to witness this joyous occasion with her own two eyes. She could hardly believe that the troll village was now welcoming a new princess into their community and she couldn't help but feel so happy about it.

The doctor smiled as she spared one last smile towards the happy family before she made her exit, bidding them a sincere "And congratulations..." before she departed and left through the entrance/exit of the nursery pod.

And everything was quite nice and relatively peaceful after the doctor left as the new parents marvelled at their new little girl whom just babbled and cooed curiously as she adjusted to being outside of her flower. Poppy and Branch had never before seen such a lovely little baby troll and she was all theirs and they couldn't be more thrilled over that fact.

"Branch...?" Poppy asked, tears of joy cascading down her face as she turned to face the azure blue troll, "W-Would you like to hold her?"

Branch stiffened when he was asked this and he knew that he had to admit something and he glanced down at his own two feet, "Um, er, well...Poppy, dear, I never actually held a baby before..."

Branch was just a ball of nerves right now and it was totally obvious to Poppy as she just smiled at her husband. The pink troll queen walked up to Branch and shuffled the baby troll girl into the crook of her left arm so she could use both of her hands for a minute, she took Branch's hands into her own and started to reposition them.

"Oh come on, it's easy."

Branch froze completely as Poppy placed the baby troll into his arms.

He could hardly comprehend this:

He was a father now.

The new father couldn't keep a smile suppressed and the baby girl gurgled happily as he held his daughter into his own arms for the first time. Sure he felt so strangely out of place but he found himself smirking warmly down at the newborn, in the meantime said tiny troll just lay there. The King couldn't deny the fact that the baby was extremely adorable and he felt truly lucky that this adorable bundle belonged to both Poppy and himself -this precious little baby was just about the most cutest thing that either he and Poppy ever laid their eyes on and she was born to them.

How lucky could one be?

Branch had started to feel more comfortable and tried to keep his own tears at bay as he let the baby girl settle down in his embrace and he started to rock her lovingly in his arms, swaying her delicately to and fro. Yet the king's icy blue eyes watered with tears of happiness as he very gingerly stuck his finger out towards his daughter and then proceeded to tickle her tiny chubby cheek -the King felt his heart swell in his chest when the tiny troll made the cutest little cooing sounds, which could be interpreted as giggles, in response to the large blue finger tickling her chubby glittery cheek.

"Oh my gosh, shes laughing!" Poppy gasped in delight, "And what an adorable laugh she's got!"

Her husband couldn't disagree with her for their daughter was undeniably cute.

He could hardly even talk as he tried hard to gain control of his emotions and he was so happy that he couldn't stop assuming a very tender smile that actually made his facial muscles ache in protest. His voice trembled and shook as he softened his voice into a hushed whisper.

"H-Hey there, sweetheart...I'm your dad...aww, look at you -you're so tiny and perfect and b-beautiful!" He couldn't help but carefully raise his daughter up and plant a very gentle kiss atop her head, he closed his eyes and proceeded to bring her close to his face as he nuzzled her gently and lovingly.

Branch reopened his eyes to glance over to Poppy, only just able to peel his gaze away from his daughter, even though it was very hard, and smiled _oh-so_ warmly at her with the most emotional of expressions ever. It was then that a question had popped into his head and it was a very important question that he very almost forgot about which wouldn't have done in the very least...

"What're we gonna name her?" He asked and his wife seemed to freeze when her husband asked that inquiry.

Branch quirked his brow and cocked his head slightly; according to that reaction, Poppy hadn't really thought much on that either yet that was perfectly understandable since the two new parents were mainly thinking about whether their child would be completely healthy or not and they weren't really thinking about names, they maybe thought of a name or two once or twice in the past few months but that was it.

The queen scratched her chin thoughtfully as she pondered deeply on that question, thinking hard on a name that they could give to their new daughter. She knew that her daughter deserved a special name and it needed to mean something to both Branch and Poppy...it needed to be a brilliant name to boot...a good, proper name indeed...

Poppy's eyes lit up suddenly when she remembered the day when everyone's lives changed; everyone was just about to be eaten by a bunch of happy-hungry Bergens, Creak had betrayed them, and Poppy had just about lost so much hope that it made her lose all her colour and, to make things even bleaker, every other troll followed suit and turned a miserable grey colour themselves...but then Branch (a downright miserable grump at the time) found the happiness buried deep inside of him and sung Poppy's spirits back up, thus lifting the hope of every other troll in turn.

The queen broke into (somehow) an even _bigger_ smile when such a name popped into her head and she knew that it was a perfect name!

"I've got it! How about Princess Melody Rosiepuff Peppy?"

Branch blinked his eyes in surprise, tilting his head to one side in confusion. He recognised his grandmother Rosiepuff's name in there and that made his heart swell like a balloon but it was the first name that caught him by surprise and he couldn't help but question it as he looked at Poppy with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Melody?"

Poppy reassumed a loving look, explaining her reasoning for the name she'd come up with.

"Branch, you saved us when you broke through your own sadness and sang for the first time in years just to lift everybody's spirits when we were at our lowest point. You saved us all with that beautiful song and I can't think of anything better to honour that with then naming our daughter after something that associated with that occasion,"

Poppy smiled down warmly at the little one and stroked her tufts of hair with her finger.

"Besides, I think it fits her like a glove."

Poppy smiled happily as she used her own forearm to rub at her own eyes, wiping away any lingering tears, and she gave a cheerful nod to her husband. She started to bounce up and down on the spot as she spun on her heels and made her cape "swish" dramatically.

"Okay, you stay with her and I'll tell everybody outside the great news!"

Branch hardly had time to respond properly before the excitable pink troll hurried out the nursery pod and the former quickly found himself all alone with the baby troll, he fought the urge to roll his eyes because he knew that when he married Poppy that she'd become excited over almost every occasion where she felt that every troll in the universe had to know every single detail about why she was happy to begin with.

He glanced down at the infant in his arms and chuckled softly.

"Guess it's just you an' me, pipsqueak...Ow!"

Branch winced painfully when the tiny hand gripped a fistful of his bright blue bushy hair and started to yank on it.

Hard.

He couldn't hold back a smirk when he looked at his tiny little girl and noticed that she was making some gurgling sounds that he could've swore sounded like mischievous giggling and the blue troll readjusted Melody in his arms and proceeded to hold her by the underarms, at arm's length and he raised her up so she could be right in front of his face, there was a playful gleam in his eye as he scowled playfully at the infant troll with that same wry smirk on his face.

"Think that's funny? Something tells me when you grow up you are going to be quite the cute little trouble maker. You're not even five minutes old yet and you already have some of your mother's personality and undeniable sweetness..."

Melody made another cooing noise as she yanked Branch's hair a second time before letting it go. Then she raised a floppily unpracticed arm and proceeded to reach forwards, causing her father a bit of confusion as to what she was doing, and then the tiny hand landed right on top of his pudgy lavender nose; the tiny periwinkle blue hand rested atop his nose, Branch noticed that his three-minute old daughter had what he could assume was adoration in her barely-opened eyes and he instantly felt his heart melt into a puddle from how cute Melody was.

Branch quickly found that he simply couldn't stay angry at her (even if he was joking).

He chuckled softly, again, and he brought the infant troll closer and the royal blue troll brought his daughter close to him and cradled her gently against his chest. He watched as she completely closed her eyes and started to snore softly and sleepily -thus signalling that she'd fallen fast asleep.

He couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love for this new little troll whom was now dependant on both himself and Poppy to take care of her. He had to wonder what this little princess would be like when she grew up? Would she take completely after Poppy in her ever-lasting optimism and enthusiasm? What would she inherit from _him_ , aside from the shade of blue that coloured her skin?

Branch slowed the rocking of his daughter to a gentle halt his and smiled down at her lovingly while he made a promise to her, a promise that he intended to keep for as long as he was breathing.

"I promise that I won't let anything hurt you...my little Melody."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter of my first troll fic and I'm pleased with how it turned out.**

 **Lately I've kind of gotten a slight obsession with the singing, dancing, huggable group of colourful creatures with long hair and I am loving them so much that I couldn't help but write a fanfic about them and I LOVE shipping Broppy because they look so sweet and act so adorable together.**

 **I also fixed a little problem that was mentioned in the last chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys love this piece of fluffiness I put together.**

 **I plan on making a full fanfic off of this in the distant future, btw. I'm not sure when I'll publish it but I'll try and make sure to put it out sooner rather than later.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
